


Magical Brew (and coffee, too)

by icedhotchocolate



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bakery and Coffee Shop, Confessions, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Gen, himiko is a little more affectionate, let the lesbians live, they’re college-aged so caffeine is a yes, wholesome content everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedhotchocolate/pseuds/icedhotchocolate
Summary: Tenko had invited Himiko to go out for coffee, which she surprisingly agreed to. Now all she needs to do is make sure the date is absolutely perfect and entertaining enough for the low-energy mage. Which it will be, right? Oh, who is she kidding. Himiko makes everything more interesting...
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Cinnamon Buns

“Sure, I’ll meet you at the cafe tomorrow afternoon. I hope it’s not too boring, I’m usually sleepy by then...” Himiko had yawned at the end of her statement. Tenko was over the moon. Himiko had actually agreed to go on a date with her! For real! And to think that Himiko would settle for some lowlife male who wouldn’t treat her right... unbelievable! Now all Tenko had left to do was make sure the date went absolutely perfect. She couldn’t allow the outing to go horribly wrong while some perverted man swept the little mage off her feet! No, this aikido master would not allow any of that nonsense. This date was going to be just as entertaining as Himiko had hoped.

———

The following afternoon, Tenko waited quietly by the door of the local cafe and bakery. She had gone there once or twice to do schoolwork, and took notice of how nicely decorated the exterior was. Flowerpots with colorful plants were scattered evenly by the entrance, while the building itself was shrouded in vines. Himiko had mentioned before about how tasty the cinnamon buns were, and how they gave her “plenty of manna.” Tenko didn’t know much magic slang, but she was willing to try her best to learn it.

After a few more moments, the red-headed girl walked up the stone street and towards the white-brick building that Tenko was stationed by. She gave a meek wave and the dark-haired girl grinned in response.

“What’s up, Himiko! Let’s go in quick, I heard the baked stuff here is pretty good so the line gets long fast,” Tenko joked. Himiko gave a small nod.

“If the line gets too long, I can always use my magic to shorten it,” Himiko replied, reaching for the entrance and opening the door. The motion triggered the echo of bells that hung from the doorframe, greeting the two girls.

“Shorten the line? Where will the other customers go?” Tenko’s eyes widened. Himiko was the type to exaggerate everything yet prove none of it.

“Oh, I guess that would be a problem... Nyeh, maybe I won’t do it after all,” the mage shrugged, and the duo walked up to the line of people by the counter. Luckily, the queue was short, and no magic was needed after all, (thankfully). Tenko carried most of the small banter between them, but swiftly noticed that the redhead was too focused on the glass case of baked goods.

“Should we get some cinnamon buns to eat outside?” Tenko offered, and Himiko’s head perked up.

“I think it’s definitely necessary. After all, sugar gives me the most manna when I need to energize,” Himiko babbled on about how her HP was affected by different ingredients, while the line decreased in size. Soon, it was the girls’ turns to order.

They had both gotten medium-sized coffees. Himiko had pumped her drink with loads of cream and sugar packets, while Tenko kept hers bitter. They had also purchased two large cinnamon buns, which had just come fresh out of the oven.

The two sat at a black garden table outside the shop, breathing in the aroma of the fresh spring breeze and warm cinnamon pastries.


	2. The Lurking Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After enjoying their drinks, Tenko decided to ask Himiko about the question lingering in the back of her mind.

The two girls sat at the table for at least an hour, enjoying their drinks and munching on the pastries. Thanks to the sugar, Himiko had plenty of “manna” and took charge in some of the conversation, cracking jokes and telling stories. But as time passed and the small talk turned to comfortable silence, Tenko decided to speak up. Himiko was still energized and hyper from the caffeine, so she wished to get a straight answer from the mage.

“Hey, um, Himiko? I have a uh, question for you...” Tenko began, awkwardly smiling as she scratched the back of her neck. Himiko perked up and wiped the glaze that stained the corners of her mouth. Her legs kicked from under the table.

“What’s up?” Himiko popped the last piece of her cinnamon bun into her mouth, awaiting the aforementioned query.

“What made you want to go on this date with me in the first place?”

Himiko stopped kicking and swallowed her cinnamon bun. She averted her gaze and instead stared at the ground.

“U-uhm, well... you may not notice it Tenko, but I...” Himiko began to trace the gaps of the metal table with her finger.

“I like you a lot, I just u-uuh, want to seem cool, y’know?” The mage started to turn pink, but Tenko couldn’t tell if it was embarrassment or something else. She couldn’t judge though; for she was beet red herself.

“R-really!? I like you a ton, Himiko!” Tenko spoke rather loudly before looking down and fidgeting with her hands. They both knew they felt the same about each other, so...

“What now?” The redhead asked, beginning to revert back to her lazy and laidback persona. 

“Are you talking about us...?” Tenko basically whispered that statement, as if it was some sort of secret.

“Nyeh, I mean about our date. I think we should go walk around town. My manna is at full capacity, after all,” Himiko explained, slightly annoyed. Yup, Himiko was back to her normal self, though Tenko didn’t really mind.

The duo ended up throwing out their trash and walking up and down the busy street, which was filled with various stores. Himiko even took Tenko’s hand and held it the entire time, which the aikido master very much enjoyed. They conversed back and forth, pointing out what items they found most interesting, despite not buying anything in the end. After what seemed like forever, they took a break on one of the public benches situated between two clothing shops.

“That was fun, I guess. I haven’t gone window shopping since I was in training,” the little witch yawned, and leaned back on the bench. Their fingers were still intertwined.

“It was fun being with you, Himiko! I hope we can do this again!” The dark-haired girl responded, her defensive mode slowly budging in.

“Nyeh... I would do it again. I need more manna for next time, though. Ugh, I won’t even explain why. Too tiring to talk...” Himiko spoke in an exasperated tone, and rested her head on Tenko’s shoulder. Clearly exhausted, the mage dozed off. Tenko let out a slow breath, and smiled. She took in all of Himiko’s features, and took notice of how cute she was when she napped. It wasn’t long before Tenko’s eyelids began to flutter, and she calmly placed her head on top of Himiko’s hair. They basked in the late afternoon sun, serene and relaxed.

And though it might’ve been the leftover caffeine, Tenko could already feel the magic brewing between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! It’s written a little different than how it was originally, but that’s kinda expected since the original was deleted ✌️😔 Thanks for reading this, and let me know if there’s any specific oneshot ideas that I should write :)

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially going to be a one shot, but because of my god awful internet and ao3’s inability to add a save feature, half of this was not saved 😀
> 
> I don’t have the brainpower to even rewrite this tonight, so I apologize for any errors or mistakes 😔 it’s hard to see through tears 😿😿
> 
> but uhhh thx for reading anyways!! let’s hope the rewritten part will be as good as it was beforehand


End file.
